I Saw Yuki & Kyo Making Out
by Shiki's Favourite Pocky
Summary: Yuki and Kyo as a couple may be a ludicrous idea. But they're together alright! Only the other Sohmas don't know - until each of them, one my one, witness them making out... Crackfic, shounen ai
1. Tohru

**A/N: Hey, people! I'm back from the dead… I think. This is the first fic I'm doing on my school laptop (everything else is written on my iPad, including a dozen other Kyo/Yuki stories I'm working on), and I have to say, it's a lot better in so many different ways. **

**Anywhoozer, this is basically a collection of oneshots about what each member of the Furuba cast would do if they saw our favourite rat and cat making out. (I know what I'll do if I witness that!) It's a crackfic, but I'll be doing my best to keep everyone in character. I know it's hard, especially since the main pairing hate each other in canon, but if you think there's a little OOCness just let me know, please!**

**One more thing: If there happen to be any fans of my Vampire Knight truth or dare reading this, don't kill me! BellaChrono is helping me write the latest chapter, but things have been crazy what with me disappearing and her disappearing and a whole mountain of dares to take care of… Not to mention that I'm starting to lose interest in VK; I'm currently in a Fruits Basket phase. The next chapter may take a few more months to get out, so please be patient!**

**Alright, I know you wanna just read the fic already, so here ya go!**

**Ah, and before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, this wouldn't be a fanfiction. This would happen in canon.**

**Chapter 1: Tohru **

"Hey, Tohru, you got work tonight?" Arisa Uotani queried her best friend.

"Ah, no!" Tohru Honda replied with a bright smile. "Why?"

"Well, Uo and I are going to the movies tonight," their other best friend, Saki Hanajima, explained. "You can come if you want."

"Sure, why not?"

It was just another glorious day as the sun beamed down at the courtyard at Kaibara High, where the three friends happily ate their lunches under a large, shady tree, whose bright green leaves swayed in the spring breeze.

Tohru's housemates, Yuki and Kyo Sohma, often ate with them, but today they were nowhere to be seen. The brunette, however, decided to try not to dwell on it too much; Yuki was probably at a student council meeting while Kyo would be thinking atop the school roof.

"So what movie should we see anyway?" Tohru wondered.

"Oh, whatever we agree with," Hana responded. "I think I'd like to see the new sequel to this science-fiction movie I really like… but I'm happy to take other suggestions."

"Actually, I was hoping to see the new Mogentai movie Kisa and Hiro have been telling me about," Tohru piped up. "We've been watching the anime series for quite a while now, and the kids have gone to see the movie last week and loved it!"

"Seriously? You wanna watch _Mogentai!?_" Uo scoffed. "I'm sorry, Tohru, but how old do you think we are? Ten years old?"

"Actually, I quite like that idea," Hana chipped in. "It can't hurt to unleash our childish selves once in a while."

"Hana's right!" Tohru chirped.

Uo sighed in defeat. "Fine, _Mogentai _it is. Hey, can that prince and Orangetop come with us?"

"I'll go ask them!" Tohru jumped up. "Wait here."

She entered the school building and peered into the room Yuki and the rest of the student council usually occupied during meetings, but it was empty. The brunette then climbed up to the roof, but Kyo wasn't there.

_Where could they be? _She wondered, unable to help but worry. _If they aren't eating with Hana and Uo and me, or at their usual spots, then where _are _they?_

She was walking through the locker area when she heard it; an odd, faint noise coming from the janitor's closet. For a moment, she stiffened. _Calm down, Tohru, _she told herself. _It's just your imagination._

She took a step forward, but the noise came again. Trembling, she turned to the closet

"Wh-who's there?" Her voice came out frightened and wobbly.

No answer. Tohru took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. Then she slowly lifted a hand to the rusty knob. Ever so slowly, she turned it and opened the door – and screamed at the sight that met her. Her brown eyes were close to falling out of their sockets, and her long hair stood on end.

Kyo and Yuki were crammed in the janitor's closet together. And they were kissing passionately. They looked to be really into their… activity, but when Tohru saw them they pulled away quickly. Kyo shot a fierce glare at the flabbergasted girl.

"I-I'm sorry! I h-had no idea… I mean, I thought you-"

"Yeah, yeah, you've done your deed. Now get the hell outta here before someone sees us." Kyo normally tried his best not to be so harsh to Tohru, but he was in a flaming mood now that he'd been interrupted from a moment of bliss with Yuki.

"O-okay!" And she closed the janitor door, fleeing from the locker area as she struggled to get the image out of her head.

"Tohru? What's up? You seem to be… shocked. What did they say?"

Tohru had run breathlessly back to the enormous tree, where Hana and Uo were shooting her concerned (and partly curious) glances.

"Th-they were…" Tohru froze. Was it safe to tell?

_"Now get the hell outta here before someone sees us." _Was Kyo suggesting that he didn't want anyone to know that he was in love with Yuki? Or was he just flustered at her for interrupting their makeout session? She didn't want to lie to her best friends, but she didn't want to tell them what she'd seen, either.

She sighed. "They were in the middle of an argument," she fibbed, "and a pretty violent one, too. I didn't want to get in the middle of it."

Hana raised an eyebrow, but Uo said, "Fair enough. Now what time should we go to the cinema tonight?"

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 1 of 'I Saw Yuki and Kyo Making Out'! Expect nothing but Kyuki fics from me for a while, lol. So many plot bunnies, so little time… Sorry it was so short – only 751 words! *headdesk* Don't worry, I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

**Do drop a review, and yes, critique is greatly appreciated. :) **


	2. Shigure

**Disclaimer: I'm not the goddess who created the Fruits Basket universe. Go worship Natsuki Takaya instead.**

**Warnings: Crack, yaoi and possible OOCness galore. It says so in the summary, so if you don't like these things what the hell are you doing here?**

**Chapter 2: Shigure**

Peace and quiet wasn't something that occurred every day in the house of Shigure Sohma. But today, silence seemed to enclose the small house as though a giant blanket had fallen over it, for Tohru was out grocery shopping, Shigure was isolated in his study (doing anything BUT working on his latest novel, to his editor's frustration) and Yuki and Kyo were around somewhere. However, there wasn't a single sound coming from the duo that usually bickered and threw each other around, damaging whichever of Shigure's poor furniture happened to be nearby.

As Shigure clicked the link to one of his favourite websites – I'll leave it up to you to decide whatever the heck that perverted inu was doing on that computer of his – he stroked his chin thoughtfully. _These two are pretty quiet today, _he mused. _I wonder what's up. Ah, I shouldn't need to worry – they're making slow but steady progress anyway. At least they aren't destroying my house again._

Comforted by this train of thought, he hummed silently as he immersed himself into his computer. The dog's peacefulness, however, was disturbed by the shrill ring of the telephone on his desk. With a sigh, he picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Sohma residence. How may I help you?"

"You know very well how you may help me," said the stern voice of his editor. "TODAYISYOURDEADLINEANDIDON'THAVEYOURWORK!"

"Oh, not to worry. I'll be on it in a jiffy." With that the cheerful dog hung up before the exasperated girl could protest. Humming another cheery tune, he turned back to his computer.

"Kyo… oh, Kyo…"

Shigure knocked down his tub of pencils in shock. What the hell was that!? The only others home were Yuki and Kyo. They couldn't be doing what the inu thought they were doing… could they?

"I'm probably just hearing things," he giggled as he begun tidying up the minor mess he'd made. "These two are getting along better and better every day, but I don't think they could've leaped this far."

He suddenly thought of a very long manga series he'd once read, about a boy and girl who hated each other's guts. Various mishaps occurred, and in 30 5-chaptered books the two of them went from enemies to friends to lovebirds. Shigure had always had the feeling that Yuki and Kyo were going through the same process… even though they were still on the 'enemies' stage.

Or were they?

There was silence, to Shigure's slight disappointment, for about 5 more minutes, but then he heard something else. Moaning, followed by a "FUCK, KYO!"

Now, anyone who knew Yuki well knew that he never went to this level of swearing unless he was:

a) Extremely pissed off or

b) Losing his virginity.

_Yes, _Shigure thought. _I think they're getting along _really _well._

Curiosity killed the cat – or, in this case, the dog – as he stood up and crept up to Yuki's room, where the moaning seemed to be loudest. The door, to his surprise and wonder, was unlocked. Stifling another giggle, he opened the door.

He was met by the sight of Kyo and Yuki, who were probably naked, making out under the covers. They didn't even notice his presence until the laughter he'd been holding exploded out of his mouth. The couple looked up at the inu as the veins in their foreheads throbbed angrily and their faces turned the colour of the vivid tomatoes Tohru picked from Yuki's garden and used in their cooking.

"First Tohru, now that kuso inu…" Kyo muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for the poor neko, Shigure had heard.

"So… Tohru caught you- at- it!?" he chuckled as his jubilant guffaw slowly began to die down. Yuki nodded, looking away from the raven-haired man in front of him. "What did she say? Did she see you at the climax? How red was her face?"

"Just go away already," Kyo grumbled. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise!" The cheerful dog sent a wink their way as he closed the door and scurried back to his study. He had a new raving plot bunny in his head… now all he had to do was get it out.


	3. Kagura

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Warnings: Nothing new.**

**A/N: So our victim for today is… Kagura! And I doubt she'd be very happy about it, either. This story should be about 12 chapters long, I think, because I want to do Tohru and the Juunishi besides Yuki and Kyo. If you want to, however, I may extend it and include other characters like Uo and Hana… **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kagura**

Prancing through the forest with her cat-shaped backpack bouncing behind her, Kagura Sohma was bubbling with excitement. It had practically been forever since she'd seen her beloved Kyo-kun, and now that she'd gotten all her troubles and responsibilities of being an eighteen-year-old out of the way, she was free to pay a visit to the love of her life… wether he liked it or not.

She sighed happily at the thought of the adorable cat; his ruffled apricot locks, his wonderfully tanned skin, his crimson eyes… It was a good thing he wasn't pale or wore black; otherwise he'd be seen as a vampire. Now that she thought about it…

_"Ka… gu… ra…" Her name was stretched out, syllable by syllable, by the carrot-haired boy in front of her. Kyo leaned into her, gazing at her neck, which seemed so… hypnotising, for some reason._

_"Kyo…kun?" The brunette squeaked as her long-time crush moved closer to his neck, mouth open, exposing a pair of sharp fangs which dripped with saliva._

_"I…" Kyo's reply was cut off as he gave in to his urge, sinking his teeth into Kagura's neck and indulging in her sweet, sweet blood…_

"What the heck am I thinking?" Kagura murmured to herself, slowing down to a walk. "Kyo-kun will never be a vampire. But… if he was… I'll still love him!"

She returned to running as Shigure's quaint house came into view. Stopping in front of the shoji door, she knocked. It slid open to reveal Tohru, beaming with joy and surprise.

"Ah, Kagura!" She exclaimed happily. "What a surprise! Long-time no see!"

"Hi, Tohru…" the boar murmured, a little hesitantly. "Do you know where Kyo-kun is?"

"Oh… ah… he-he…!" For some reason, the onigiri's brown eyes had widened and a slight blush arose on her cheeks. "He… he's in Yuki's room…"

"Yuki's room?" Kagura was surprised. "Are they starting to get along?"

"Eh…" That was the last Tohru had uttered before she scurried away.

Suspicion hit Kagura like a tidal wave. What if Kyo-kun, her beloved Kyo-kun… favoured someone else? If he had these… feelings for Yuki, then that was news. _Bad _news.

"Yuki…" she uttered as she zoomed through the house to said nezumi's room and burst through the door. "IF YOU ARE GOING TO STEAL MY PRECIOUS KYO-KUN…!" Her tirade was cut off by a gasp of shock and bewilderment.

There was her love, joined to Yuki's lips, a hand fisted up his shirt. The two of them broke away, eyes wide as UFOs as they looked on at her.

"Kagura-san…" Yuki began.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "WHY-" she grabbed Kyo by the scruff of his neck "-ARE-" she clenched his shirt so tightly it could rip at any moment "-YOU-" she cast a quick glare at Yuki "-DOING-" she slapped Kyo in the face "-THIS!?" She kicked Kyo through the wall of Yuki's bedroom, leaving him sprawled in the hallway. Terrified, he picked himself up and scurried away from the crazy boar.

"Kagura!" Yuki circled his fingers around her wrist before she could storm after the neko. Quick as a flash, her anger disappeared as she fell to her knees, her head bowed. A choked sob escaped her throat.

"Are.. are you and K-Kyo…?"

The rat nodded. "I apologise, Kagura-san…"

"N-no, it's m-my fault."

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. Kagura, admitting she was wrong for being so obsessive for Kyo? What had the world come to?

"I was j-just so selfish. I had no idea he l-loved you… as bizarre as th-that may be."

"I understand… Will you please, _please _not tell anyone? Shigure-san and Miss Honda already know, but if you keep it a secret… Kyo and I would be so grateful…"

She looked up at him, her face still crumpled and red, but her mouth had turned up into a smile.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, kinda sappy at the end, and very short… but yeah. Feedback is appreciated!**

- **Pocky**


	4. Momiji

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.**

**Warnings: All I'm saying is, homophobic reviews will be ignored.**

**A/N: Wow! Thirteen reviews in three chapters!? I love you guys! XDXDXD**

**So yeah. Speedy update, right? Well, the next fortunate – or unfortunate – victim is one of my favourite characters… Momiji! Let's see how our little usagi takes it…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Momiji**

"There you are, Momiji-kun!" Tohru Honda exclaimed happily as she uncovered the olive-green shrub where the bunny-boy had been helping. The other players were gathered around her, most as enthusiastic as both Tohru and Momiji.

'Does that mean I get to be the seeker this time?" He asked cheerfully, leaping up from the bush as coffee-coloured eyes shone in excitement.

"Uh-huh!" One of the other players replied. "Let's go, everyone!"

As Momiji closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten, the others scattered around the courtyard, hiding in spots where they _hoped _the keen-eyed rabbit wouldn't discover their prescense.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Momiji bellowed, opening his eyes. Sure enough, the courtyard was empty besides the occasional students just 'hanging out'.

The thing was, Momiji was hardly teased at Kaibara High; in fact, he'd met a bunch of kids who shared the same interests as him. Which, incidentally, included grade school games such as Hide & Seek and Cops & Robbers. All in all, his high school life was smoothly sailing. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Kyo, are you sure we should do this here?" He suddenly heard. "We have been caught at school once, you know."

The usagi's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Was that his cousin Yuki's voice he'd just heard? What had he been doing with Kyo? Were they robbing the school safe? Who had caught them in the act? Oh, the questions and excitement!

He looked to his right and found the cat and rat on an empty, isolated part of the courtyard, where Kyo was dragging Yuki by the hand. He stopped short, gazing into the nezumi's amethyst eyes.

"I honestly don't give a shit, Yuki," Kyo replied, pressing his forehead to the other boy's as Momiji looked on in awe. For what seemed to be eternity, they stayed in this position, still as stone, just admiring each other, before Yuki finally made the next move by capturing Kyo's lips with his own.

Momiji gasped softly as Kyo responded, wrapping his arms around the rat's lithe body. Their eyes slowly close as they drank out of each other.

_They… they're in love! _He thought happily. _They like each other! _As long as they didn't see him, he wouldn't breathe a word. Living with Hatori, he knew the risks of the Sohmas falling in love. Hatori'd been there, done that, from erasing peoples' memories to facing heartache himself. He released a sad sigh as he remembered his mother… who didn't even know that he was her son because she hadn't accepted him. She just couldn't take it…

Kyo and Yuki, at long last, broke apart, sending each other warm, friendly smiles before heading their separate ways. Surprisingly enough, neither of them had spotted the usagi just standing there gazing after them.

It was then that he happened to spot a girl crouching under a bench in a crawling position, and for a second his heart had skidded to a halt. But the long, chocolate hair with little periwinkle ribbons on either side confirmed her identity as someone he could trust.

"Tohru, Tohru!" He cried, skipping to the onigiri. At the sound of her name being called, she crawled out of her hiding spot and rose to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Momiji-kun! You found me!" She told him with a giggle.

"Did… did you see…?"

"Ah… ah, yes! Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun are dating. Although… they didn't want to tell anyone right away."

Momiji nodded. "I understand," he murmured in a solemn tone that he rarely used. However, the huge grin he often sported reappeared as he squealed, "Come on, let's go find the others!"

Tohru giggled again as the two of them began to walk side by side. "Hai, let's!"

In his mind, Momiji made a mental promise to Kyo and Yuki that he wouldn't breathe a word.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, these chapters seem to be getting less funny. And they're so short! But a lot of you guys seem happy the way it is, so I guess I'll keep it that way…**

**Feedback and suggestions are welcome!**


	5. Hatsuharu

**A/N: I was originally going to do Hatori for this chapter, but I was facing a writer's block with him and decided to do him after Ayame. So this is Haru's chapter. I'll try not to make it so similar to the latest 'Three Boys and a Love Triangle' chapter, where Yuki… Well, I won't spoil it for those who haven't read it yet and want to.**

**Oh, and if you're a fan of this and my other fics you should probably know that I'll be on hiatus for… two weeks or less. But never fear, for when I return hopefully I'll have a lot of new stuff to upload and update. Hell, maybe I'd even finish that sequel of 'You and Me, Under the Mistletoe'… Yes, I'm working on it!**

**Disclaimers and warnings apply, as usual.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hatsuharu**

"And I tripped over and grazed my knee, so Tohru took me to the sick bay and I got this really cute rabbit Band-Aid…"

Haru was only half-listening to the young blond rabbiting on – no pun intended – about what seemed to be the highlight of his day. He and Momiji were walking to Shigure's together after a mentally exhausting day – Tohru thought it'd be a good idea for all of them to hang out.

"…and on the way back we saw Yuki and Kyo sh- no, fighting. Ja! They were fighting!"

That caught Haru's attention. His attention span may not be all that great, but he did catch that Momiji and Tohru had seen Kyo and Yuki do something other than fight. And, well, if you put those two together, all they'd do was rip each other's' throats out.

Right?

Even after all that conflict with Rin, Yuki still held a very special place in Haru's heart. He was just as sweet as ever and still looked like an angel sent from heaven. His presence was all it took for the oushi's heart to stop beating for a moment or two. So if Yuki were involved with Kyo, in any way, shape or form…

No! Yuki and Kyo!? It would never happen! What the hell was he thinking!?

"Tohru tried to stop them, but- Haru? Are you okay?" Momiji had interrupted his own story upon realising that a troubled look had made its appearance on the ox's face.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," Haru replied.

Momiji grinned. "Like I said, they were only fighting, is all! So don't worry about it, okay?"

Haru nodded.

The rest of the walk was uneventful. Momiji chattered a mile a minute, and whenever he asked a question his companion simply uttered a 'yes' or a 'no'. But at long last, amongst the greenery of the forest, Shigure's house loomed into view.

The rabbit bounced toward the shoji door and knocked. It slid open to reveal Tohru, who'd already changed out of her uniform and into a T-shirt and short skirt. She beamed the moment she saw the two boys. "Hatsuharu-kun, Momiji-kun, you're here! Please come in!"

They entered the house and caught sight of Kyo and Yuki sitting at the kotatsu. Upon the ox and rabbit's arrival, Kyo growled. "What the hell are they doing here?" He complained.

It was Yuki who replied, "Didn't you hear what Miss Honda said, stupid cat? She'd told us specifically that Hatsuharu and Momiji would visit after school."

"I didn't ask you, damn rat!" The neko snapped.

"Please, guys…" Tohru interjected hesitantly. "Please don't fight!"

Because they both respected Tohru so damn much, they instantly shut up. For a moment there was an awkward silence.

"Hey, guys!" Momiji piped up. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"_WHAT!?_" Kyo roared.

"I… I don't know, Momiji-kun…" Tohru mumbled nervously.

"Nah, sounds good to me," Haru spoke up.

Three hesitant pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Aw, don't worry guys!" Momiji squealed. "It'll be fun!"

Another silence. Finally Yuki broke it: "Alright, let's play."

"Yay!" Momiji cried. "Everyone, sit in a circle!"

Tohru, Haru and Momiji all joined Kyo and Yuki around the heated table.

"Okay, I'll start!" The usagi announced. "Tohru, truth or dare?"

"T-truth!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Okay! What's your favourite animal?"

"WHAT KINDA QESTION IS THAT, YOU BRAT!?" Kyo bellowed, advancing on the poor blond whose ears were boxed in no time. He burst into tears and glanced desperately at Tohru for help.

"Ah, Kyo-kun… Please leave Momiji-kun alone!" Tohru scolded, though she'd tried her best to be kind about it.

"Fine." Kyo returned to his seat, muttering incoherently under his breath.

"So… what's your favourite animal, Tohru?" Momiji repeated, trying to return to the gaming spirit as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Uh… well… I like a lot of animals!" Tohru replied. "Like cats and mice and oxes and rabbits! They're all so cute!"

"Aww, Tohru~" Momiji bounded into her arms. At the contact, there was a puff of smoke, and a blond bunny plus Momiji's uniform now sat in the onigiri's lap.

"DAMNIT YOU CAN'T JUST HUG HER WHENEVER YOU WANT!" Kyo screeched.

Momiji glanced up at Kyo with his round rabbit eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Kyo's jealous~ Kyo's jealous~" he sang.

"H-Hatsuharu-san," Tohru cut in before another fight would ensure, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," the ox replied.

"Oh, uh… I dare you… to… to give Sohma-kun a hug!" As soon as she'd blurted it out, Tohru was mentally hyperventilating. _Ohmigosh what have I done!? What if Kyo-kun gets jealous or angry? What if-_

"GET THE HELL OFFA HIM!" Kyo screamed, now trying to yank the oushi away from the nezumi. Haru shoved Kyo away and sent him the evil eye. A surefire way to tell that Black Haru had emerged from the ashes.

"What's your problem, kitten?" Black Haru sneered as Yuki, Tohru and Momiji looked on in horror. "I thought you hated him. Getting kinky with him now, with all the whips and handcuffs?"

"Wha, KEEP YOUR FUCKING SEX FANTASIES TO YOURSELF, YOU PERV!" Kyo's face was bright red from anger and embarrassment.

"Well, kitten… truth or dare?"

The question threw Kyo for a loop. He had an uneasy feeling about what Black Haru was up to… and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

It was a dead end.

"Truth, I guess," he answered. He knew what was coming; he wasn't that stupid.

"Who do you fancy?" Haru purred.

Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances, seemingly having a silent conversation with their eyes. Yuki rose from his seat and walked over to Kyo.

"I'm sorry, Haru..." was all he said before he grabbed the cat's shoulders and kissed him fiercely. Haru looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. Tohru and Momiji glanced at him apologetically; they weren't used to seeing him so broken.

Slowly, he walked over to Tohru and gathered up Momiji and his clothes. "See you tomorrow," he murmured solemnly before he left.

* * *

**A/N: I think that's one of the longest chapters so far. And one of my personal favourites, too! Even though it was a little angsty at the end, but hey, Haru ****_did _****love Yuki…**


End file.
